


When You're With Me (No Judgement)

by goddess_julie



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Facials, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Oblivious, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: “Oh, fucking Christ,” Willy’s voice interrupts the verbal war happening between Auston and Mitch.  “Just go downstairs to Mitch’s apartment, fuck it out and then come back up.  You’re giving ME blue balls right now with all of this foreplay and I don’t want to fuck EITHER of you.”Mitch and Auston both pause mid swipe.  Mitch has climbed on top of Auston to try to crush him while Auston is doing his best to flip Mitch off and pin him underneath him.  They’re both staring at Willy with confused smiles and Mitch uses the opportunity to try to kick Auston off of him.He fails.“What…”  Auston says with a laugh as he sits up and ruffles Mitch’s hair condescendingly.  “are you actually talking about?”orAuston and Mitch are friends, best friends and closer than anyone else in their lives.  They're not fucking but everyone seems to think they are.  Maybe they SHOULD think about it.
Relationships: Auston Matthews/OMC, Brief mention, Frederik Andersen/William Nylander, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews, Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews/OFC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	When You're With Me (No Judgement)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random fic I wrote. Not set during any specific time. 
> 
> The Mitch/Auston/OFC is just a mention of an experience that they'd shared prior to the fic and is used to figure some stuff out between them, same with the Auston/OMC.
> 
> None of this is real, I'm not assuming anything about anyone written here. Just fun for reading pleasure. Feedback is always welcomed, Kudos as well. Betaed by myself so if you see something, say something.

It’s not that Mitch isn’t aware of Auston’s sex appeal, he certainly is. They were fast friends from the moment they met, best friends and confidants coming very soon after and now, four years later Auston is the only person in Mitch’s’ life that he feels 100% confiding everything to without fear of judgement or ridicule.

Mitch has friends, he has a lot of friends and the majority of them are good friends. Hockey bros he’s known since pee wee league that have seen him at his best and worst. Some, he admits, have pushed him to be his best and worst. There is not one person in his inner circle that Mitch would think twice about calling if he’s in trouble to help him. Just like they know he would do for them. Any time of the day, any day of the year. If one of his friends called him needing help, he would be there.

But Auston Matthews is the only person that Mitch confides EVERYTHING to. And he knows the same is true for Auston. From greatest achievements and the fears that came along the way, to most embarrassing moments that Auston admitted in a darkened room with a pillow over his face. Mitch has heard and seen everything.

There are women everywhere throwing themselves at Auston daily. Mitch isn’t jealous, he gets his fair share of attention, but he knows there is just something about the chill, casualness that Auston exudes that has girls DMing him nudes daily with descriptions of what they’ll let him do to them if they give them a chance to get into his bed Mitch also is aware of the guys who send Auston dick pics over DM, some going as far as to send him straight up homemade porn in 59 second increments until it ends with them coming all over themselves with Auston’s name on their lips.

Mitch knows that Auston is as embarrassed about it sometimes as he is turned on by it, but it doesn’t stop him from making his own videos to send back sometimes. They’re never of his face and if Mitch hadn’t been his road roomie the past two seasons, he probably wouldn’t have recognized the low growls and moans that are the only soundtrack to his videos.

Yeah, Auston shows him the videos before he sends them sometimes. Only when he’s worried that something will be noticeable. Or he’s really proud of his videography aesthetic. It’s part of their relationship and Mitch would literally do anything for his best friend. Even watch his jerk off sexting videos before they’re sent.

“Fuck you, Mitchy!” Auston growls as he throws his controller onto the couch beside him. He flips Mitch off as he gets up and walks to the kitchen for another beer. They’ve been playing video games for a few hours and it’s almost time to take a break for dinner. Willy is sprawled out on the lazy boy chair cackling while Freddie, Mo and Kappy all reach over to high five Mitch for his win.

“Fuck you harder, Matts” Mitch laughs as he gloats. “And bring me a beer, wench. You lost so you’re my bitch for the night.”

“I’ll fucking wench you,” Auston grumbles loudly, but he hands Mitch his beer so it doesn’t have the right effect. “Seeing you’re always MY bitch, you’ll have to give me pointers on how it’s done.”

“Oh, fucking Christ,” Willy’s voice interrupts the verbal war happening between Auston and Mitch. “Just go downstairs to Mitch’s apartment, fuck it out and then come back up. You’re giving ME blue balls right now with all of this foreplay and I don’t want to fuck EITHER of you.”

Mitch and Auston both pause mid swipe. Mitch has climbed on top of Auston to try to crush him while Auston is doing his best to flip Mitch off and pin him underneath him. They’re both staring at Willy with confused smiles and Mitch uses the opportunity to try to kick Auston off of him.

He fails.

“What…” Auston says with a laugh as he sits up and ruffles Mitch’s hair condescendingly. “are you actually talking about?”

“And fuck you,” Mitch adds as he takes his place back on the couch as he tries to catch his breath. “You’d fuck either of us in a second. We’re both fucking hot.”

“Don’t do it dude,” Kappy says to Willy seriously. “It’s a trap.”

Willy rolls his eyes, both at Auston and Mitch for pretending they have no idea what he’s talking about and at Kappy who thinks he’s dumb enough to fall into Mitch’s trap. He shakes his head and gets up to get himself another beer. He tugs at one of Kappy’s curls on his way past. “Right, like I want to be on THAT side of Matty. Touching his boy, dealing with the jealous wrath. I know better than that.” By the time Willy has sat back down, he looks over to the couch where Mitch and Auston are starting at him in confusion. “What?”

“What are you talking about?” Auston repeats himself. “Like, what are you ACTUALLY talking about?”

“The fact that you two are fucking and should go do that?” Freddie’s voice is steady, almost bored at the whole scene in front of him. He shakes his controller in his hands and points at the TV. “Who’s in?”

“I’ll play,” Mo reaches up to grab Auston’s controller while Kappy plucks Mitch’s from his hand.”

“Hey, I’m playing!” Mitch whines. He’s effectively shut up by the death glare that Kappy gives him. He looks at Auston who appears to be as confused as he is and while he has no idea what is happening, he’s relieved to know he’s not alone in it. Their eyes meet and Auston gives him a shrug. He shrugs back and they settle in to watch the four others play. Maybe ten minutes pass before Willy pauses the game and looks directly at Auston and Mitch. They’ve migrated closer so that Mitch is snuggled up against Auston’s side, their legs tangled as they’re stretched to rest on the coffee table. Every few minutes Auston will pinch Mitch, in turn causing Mitch to giggle and try to retaliate.

One by one Kappy, Freddie and Mo turn their attention so everyone is now starting at Auston and Mitch expectantly.

“What?” Mitch tries to be cool; his hand only shakes a little bit as he lifts his beer bottle to his mouth and takes a small sip. He blushes when Willy’s eyebrow raises and he smirks. Mitch hasn’t pulled himself out from under Auston’s arm, their legs are still tangled.

“Dudes. It’s okay. We’ll be okay if you guys take off for an hour or so to …”

“Go fuck,” Freddie says with a sigh as though he’s talking to two very slow children. “Go fuck, get it out of your system and when you come back, we’ll get dinner. Dude, it’s not like we’re going to judge.”

“Why would we fuck?” Auston doesn’t look even a little embarrassed. Just confused. He’s even more confused when Morgan has a laugh of disbelief.

Auston and Mitch exchange another shrug and confused facial expressions. They’re having a silent conversation between them and both come to the conclusion that neither of them knows where this is coming from or what their friends are trying to say. He watches the whole interaction take place, realizing that they’re in their own worlds, one of just the two of them and it isn’t a show for the sake of the guys, this is just Mitch and Auston. Mitch shakes his head and snorts at the raised eyebrow Auston gives him and Mo stops laughing immediately.

“You know, the only problem we have with you two being together is that you never told us,” Kappy admits. “Like, we don’t care. Yeah, we’ll give you both shit for it, but no more than if you were here with your girls and practically fucking in front of us and we had to send you off to let off steam.”

“Guys…” Mo’s gaze has sharpened on them. He’s looking back and forth and Mitch doesn’t know how to read the expression on his face.

“Unless you usually fuck here. Should we go to Mitchy’s place to play?” Willy offers helpfully.

“We’re not…”

“We haven’t…”

Both men start to say at the same time before looking at each other and breaking into laughter.

“Dude, we’re not fucking.” Mitch says.

“I mean we are, just other people.” Auston adds.

“At Hymes’ wedding last summer? When you shared a room and both came down to brunch looking like you’d been hit by a truck?” Willy asks skeptically.

“Nope.”

“What about when you helped Mitchy move in and we’d called. You said you were building his bed but you were both out of breath and moaning something fierce.”

“Nope.”

“What were you doing.”

“Putting my bed together.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“After we lost to the Bruins. You both left together…”

“Nope.” Mitch looks at Auston and smirks. “Wasn’t that the night of Sydney? Who’d been named after Crosby and you couldn’t…” 

“MOUSE!” Auston’s shout is enough to set Mitch off in hysterics. “Not cool.”

“Oh no, it definitely wasn’t cool,” Mitch giggles as he covers his mouth. “Sorry dude, sorry. I just… I fucking love that story.”

“At least she didn’t shit the bed.”

Mitch’s laughter dies down instantly as he nods respectfully to his best friend. “Fair. You’re right.”

“I don’t buy it,” Willy finally says. They’ve all laid their controllers down and are watching Auston and Mitch as though they were trying to figure something out. 

“Uh, so you’re really not fucking?” Mo, out of everyone, seems to be the only one who believes them and looks as though his whole world has shifted. 

“No,” Mitch snorts. “Why?”

“But like,” Willy cocks his head to the side as he takes in his two friends. “Why not?”

“What are you talking about? Why not what?”

“Why aren’t you fucking? You’re both bi right?”

“Dude,” Mitch rolls his eyes in annoyance. “First off, I’m pan, he’s bi.”

It’s Willy’s turn to roll his eyes. “MY POINT,” he says loudly, “is that you both fuck dudes. And you’re both dudes, so why aren’t you fucking each other?”

“What kind of question is that?” Auston asks with a laugh. “Why aren’t we fucking? We’re not, just …just not!”

“Why aren’t you fucking Freddie?” Mitch counteracts. He watches Willy’s eyes widen in surprise while Freddie rolls his own.

“I don’t know,” Willy responds when he’s fully thought about it. He looks over at Freddie with his lips curled into a sexy smirk. “Why aren’t we fucking?”

Freddie snickers. “Willy, you’re cute but you couldn’t handle me.”

The group watches in glee as Willy adjusts himself and shifts so that he’s sitting on the chair on his knees. He has an affronted expression on his face and crosses his arms over his chest.

“You don’t know what I can handle. I’ve taken a cock before.”

Freddie’s eyes lazily move up and down Willy’s frame. It is like a seductive caress, lingering over his lips and then down his chest to his groin and back up again. With a dart of his tongue, Freddie licks his lips and offers the younger man a sexy smirk. “You’ve never taken MY cock before.”

Willy’s gasp is audible in the room. He reaches down to cup himself shamelessly making sure that Freddie can see it’s for him. Mitch watches as a hazy hunger fills Willy’s eyes. “I sure as hell will try,” Willy promises darkly. “And if I can’t, I’m sure you can make me take it.”

Freddie moves from sitting against the couch to his knees in an effortless movement. His eyes are focused hotly on Willy who is still cupping his erection. “Any hard limits?”

“Nope.”

Freddie stands, he walks to the bowl at Auston’s front door and pulls Mitch’s apartment keys out. “If you’re not going to use your place, we will. Willy, lets go.”

Willy is up and out the door before Freddie can ask a second time. The remainder of them are watching Freddie follow the younger man out without offering another word. It’s not until the door closes that Mitch jumps from the couch and runs to the door, he opens it and yells out the door “DON’T FUCK IN MY BED ASSHOLES”.

“Marns,” Auston complains with a whine. “People can hear you.”

“Good, I hope Freddie did. They better fuck in the guest room.”

“But that’s MY room?”

“The fuck do you have a room at Mitch’s place for? You’re literally two floors down,” Mo asks. Auston shrugs.

“Sometimes it’s easier to just stay.”

“And you don’t sleep in Mitch’s room?” Kappy still looks like he doesn’t believe them, like they’re sill trying to keep it a secret from them. Both men shake their head.

“Nope.”

“Huh.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Do you think it’s weird that we’re not fucking?” Auston asks Mitch three weeks later when they’ve gone out to eat. Mitch showed up at his apartment an hour earlier claiming that he didn’t have food in his cupboards or his fridge and Auston needed to take him out for breakfast before he starved to death. Mitch was nothing if not dramatic when he was hungry, but Auston had smiled and told him to give him 45 to wake up, shower and get ready. Within the hour they were making their way down to the parking garage to Auston’s car.

Nothing had been said since that night weeks earlier among the guys, or even Auston or Mitch, about their relationship and why they weren’t having sex. As soon as the night had passed, so had all discussion but it was something that Mitch had been thinking about steadily. Auston hadn’t brought it up, so Mitch figured it wasn’t worth starting up again. But now since Auston has taken the initiative to start the conversation, Mitch tries to get his thoughts in order. He’s not surprised to find that he isn’t embarrassed or nervous about the conversation. Just, he’s honestly, really ready to have it.

Mitch waits a few moments and collects his thoughts before he speaks. “I didn’t think about it all really, until they told us it was weird. And then I thought is it weird because we haven’t had sex or because I haven’t thought about it? And then wondering why I hadn’t thought about it.”

Auston nods, like he knows exactly what Mitch is trying to explain. “I know, like …now that they’ve said it. It’s all I can think about.”

Mitch’s lips curl into a mocking smirk, he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. “Aww you can’t stop thinking about me? How you wanna get all up in this?”

“Not anymore,” Auston jokes as he pulls into a parking spot and puts the car in park. They make no move to get out of the car so Mitch undoes his seatbelt and leans back into his seat comfortably until Auston continues his thought. “Seriously though, now that they’ve said it, I’m thinking holy shit, why haven’t we ever hooked up. Like, why haven’t you tried? Why haven’t I tried? We’ve had so many opportunities and just …nothing. Is it that I’m not his type? Is he my type? Does type really matter when you’re horny and need to get off but have I ever been that horny that I don’t care who I get off with? It’s been a total mind fuck and I don’t know where all of this shit has been, but now that it’s here I’m like …fuck.”

“Maybe because it’s never been there?” Mitch offers helpfully. “Like, not because you’re not hot and that I don’t think it would be good. You are and I do, it’s just we’ve never been about that.”

Auston nods and Mitch knows that he understands, that like with everything else, they’re on the same page with this. Auston’s bisexual and Mitch is pansexual, both have had sexual experiences with men and women since they’ve become friends and been very open about their likes and dislikes in both relationships and with sex.

Auston knows that Mitch likes to be praised when he’s having sex with someone, likes to be told how good he is, how good he makes them feel and while he doesn’t need it every time, he always comes harder when he is.

Mitch was told early on that despite the fact that he came off as confident, macho and aggressive, Auston got off harder when he is being told what to do, when he doesn’t have to be the aggressor. He’d not found a girl who had been able to fully top him, to dominate him while they were fucking, and while he still enjoys fucking girls that approach him, when he is hungry to really get off, to get off so hard he’d black out, he’ll find a guy who can man handle him and hold him down while he fucked him.

Mitch cocks his head to the side and looks over at his best friend. The air in the car is comfortable, not awkward but also there is a hint of sexual tension in the air between them. He doesn’t know if it’s always been there and they’ve just been immune to it or that now the sexual tension has intent behind it where before it was just part of their relationship. Mitch takes a moment to sit in it, to feel the moment around them and finds that he really likes it, that he’s getting hard from the possibility of what they COULD do together and what he wants to do with Auston. TO Auston. “Do you remember LA? In February?”

Auston’s lips slowly curl into a sexy smirk and he leans his head back as his eyes flutter shut. He nods and Mitch knows he’s thinking back to that night. The night that there had been a woman at the hotel bar drinking alone when Auston and Mitch had gone down for a nightcap before heading back to their room. 

She’d taken turns blowing each of them, moving from Auston’s cock to his own until both had come. Auston came on her tits and Mitch had come on her face and one they’d recovered she’d let them both fuck her. Practically begged for them to fuck her, one after the other, watching and egging each other on.

At the time it hadn’t registered with Mitch, but looking back he realized he’d spent just as much time watching Auston’s dick, his face as he had watching the woman’s pussy and the way her tits bounced when she rode him, covered in Auston’s come.

“For a moment,” Auston’s voice is low, as though he’s sharing a secret. “I thought ‘huh, he could climb in behind me as I was fucking into her and fuck into me.’ But then you said ‘god, her tits are so close to your mouth Aus, lick your come off for me.’ And it passed. I just focused on what you told me I should do and got off from that. Didn’t think about how it was you telling me what to do, you telling me how to fuck her that got me off. It was just one more thing we did together.”

Mitch understands the fleeting thoughts. “When you told me about Derek,” he says honestly. “And you told me how he cried the whole time he blew you because he was so turned on and then when he tried to deep throat you and puked on your cock. You were so pissed that you hadn’t come and wouldn’t shut up about it. I thought ‘I should just blow him’. I thought about pushing you back onto the couch and pulling your cock out and telling you to stop bitching, I’d make you come so we could get over it and play some COD.’ And then we just started playing and got distracted with the guys and I didn’t think about it again.”

“Fuck, you should have. I had such bad blue balls that night.” Auston’s hand subconsciously moves to his lap where he starts to stroke his cock through his jogging pants. He can feel himself getting harder just talking about this with Mitch and for the first time realizes how easy this could be for them, how well they work together.

“I wasn’t putting your cock in my mouth; Derek had puked on it.”

“I’d washed it asshole,” Auston laughs.

Mitch only shrugs and gives his best friend a smile.

“So?” Auston says. They share a look. “Do you wanna maybe…?” He doesn’t know if the best way to finish that sentence is ‘hook up’ or ‘date’. Or even just ‘fuck’. He watches as Mitch bites his lower lip while his eyes travel down Auston’s chest to where he’s cupping his bulge in his hand.

“I mean, we’ve both done worse so…” Mitch bursts into laughter at the offended expression on Auston’s face. He leans across the car and pulls Auston in for a soft, gentle kiss. When their lips pull apart, he grins and nods. “Yeah, I really fucking wanna.” Mitch covers Auston’s hand with his own and bats it away, cupping Auston’s cock firmly. “Hands off, let me feel.” He feels Auston tremble as he gives his cock a squeeze and takes Auston’s mouth in a firmer, deeper kiss. Their tongues meet and Auston’s hand moves to the back of Mitch’s neck, tilting his head for better access. By the time they pull away, both men are gasping for breath and Mitch has practically crawled over the centre console to sit on Auston’s lap. They both let out mirroring groans of disappointment when Mitch pulls away and rests their foreheads together. 

“Fuck,” Mitch whimpers. “How did we not know it would be like, that good?”

Auston lets out a huff of laughter and relaxes back into his seat. He feels drawn to Mitch, like now that he’s tasted him, knows what he feels like in his lap and under his mouth, he needs more. Mitch’s eyes are mesmerizing, his lips so deliciously swollen and shiny from their tongues. “I don’t know, but man, I wanna fuck you so hard. Or have you fuck me hard. God, I want to just do everything.”

“Yeah?” Mitch’s face morphs into a wide grin and soft eyes. He leans in to press his mouth to Auston’s in a chaste kiss, less hungry than the one before. Just as Auston tries to deepen it, Mitch pulls away. “Okay yeah, we will. But AFTER we get me some food dude. My place is legit bare and fuck, I’m hungry and if we’re going to do this, like actually do this, we need to eat. You need to buy me breakfast before I put out.”

“Since when?” Is all Auston says as they get out of the car, causing them both to burst into laughter.

Breakfast is their normal affair except with added sexual tension as they both do their best to rile the other up. They’re at a restaurant that they visit often enough that they’ve been given a table in a secluded area of the dining room, where they’re out of view from most of the room. It’s not busy at all and for the most part, it’s just the two of them with no one around them. Auston has Mitch’s foot caught between his feet under the table, their knees knocking together affectionately. Their eyes linger longer as they stare at each other, sharing knowing smirks with the promise of what is to come when they leave.

Auston leans forward so that he can talk right into Mitch’s ear. “How have you thought about fucking me?” His voice is soft, a hint of a growl. He bites the fleshy lobe of Mitch’s ear and smiles as Mitch visibly fumbles with his fork and drops it on his plate in surprise.

Once he’s gotten himself under control, Mitch turns to stare directly at Auston, meeting his gaze head on. “A better question is how haven’t I thought of fucking you?” His hand slips under the table and he slides it over Auston’s lap to cup his hardening erection. “Wanna fuck you on your hands and knees, ass in the air and make you take it. Watch your ass shake as I fuck into it, slamming into you hard and fast.”

Auston’s moan is cut off as he covers his mouth with the cuff of his sleeve.

“I’ve thought about bending you over the bed, slapping your ass and thighs and then just suffocating myself in your ass. Eat you out until I can’t breathe and then flip you over and fuck you into the mattress. Wanna drill you into your bed.”

With trembling hands, Auston grips the edge of the table and grinds his hips into Mitch’s grip.

“Sometimes I think about sitting in your lazy boy chair when we’re playing COD or Chel, just sit you on my lap and make you fuck yourself on me while we play. Maybe even when we’re playing the guys and you have to be quiet. Make you get yourself off on me while live so they can hear you trying to be quiet. And sometimes, sometimes I think about YOU sitting in the chair, me riding your cock and making you stay still, you’re not allowed to move or touch me. Just have to sit there and watch me use your dick to get myself off and when I’m ready for you to come, I’ll let you know, I’ll tell you to come and you’ll come so fucking hard inside of my ass. No condom so I can feel how hot and wet you make me from the inside.”

Auston whimpers into the open space between them as Mitch pulls away and removes his hand from Auston’s groin. He sits back and takes a long swig of his coffee before putting a piece of bacon in his mouth. Auston feels his whole body react and focuses on the plate in front of him to regain his breathing. It’s like …he knows Mitch loves filthy talk. Mitch has told him endless times about how hot it is and how hard he’ll come from the right talk with the right suggestions and dirty, filthy words whispered into his ear. But there has never been a time where Auston has heard this tone of voice come from Mitch’s mouth, nor could he even begin to imagine the effect that Mitch talking filthy would have on him. Mitch is that sweet Canadian boy that lives next door that your mom wants you to hang out with because ‘he’s such a good boy, that Mitchell Marner’. He’s wide smiles, earnest compliments and a positive outlook that is unmatched in Auston’s experience. Now Auston has to match his previous views of Mitch to this filthy talking, erection producing, sex kitten. Their eyes meet and Auston watches Mitch slowly lick his lips before sucking his lower lip between his teeth, all the while Mitch’s eyes are roaming over Auston’s face and down his chest with a hunger that has Auston’s pulse racing.

“What about you babe?” Mitch asks with a grin. His voice is light, like what he’d just said hasn’t affected him in the least. “How have you thought about fucking me?”

“Fucking hell,” Auston coughs into his hand. He sees the humour in Mitch’s expression and he kicks him under the table. “You are a menace, Mitchy. Such a filthy fucking mouth.”

Mitch licks the back of the fork he has in his hand and leans in closer again. “Maybe you should stick something in it. Hold me down on my knees and choke me with …” Mitch’s eyes slowly move down Auston’s chest while his hand squeezes Auston’s erection in a tease that has Auston’s body reacting and his knee crashes against the bottom of the table.

“I’m going to fuck your filthy mouth so hard you’ll be crying from it,” Auston’s voice is a low growl as he hisses into Mitch’s ear. Gonna make you kneel for me, and when I’m ready, I’m going to tip your pretty fucking face back and fuck into your throat so deep you’ll be tasting my cock for weeks.”

“Oh god, yeah,” Mitch whimpers. He’s pressed his face into Auston’s shoulder to disguise the hunger in his eyes and the way he’s trembling. 

“You’ll look so pretty with my cock in your throat, Marns. Suck me so good and be such a good boy for me. Make me feel so good as you’re choking on my dick. Would you swallow me down babe? Let me come down your throat? Or should I come all over your face?” Auston slips his fingers under Mitch’s chin and forces him to look up, their eyes meet and Auston can see how blown Mitch’s pupils are. It’s long overdue for them to get the fuck out of this restaurant and home. 

“Both?” Mitch whimpers. He rests his head back down onto Auston’s shoulder and takes a few calming breaths. A few moments pass and Auston feels Mitch’s body shaking. He’s alarmed for a moment until he realizes that Mitch is laughing, giggling to himself and Auston can’t help but start to laugh as well.

“What’s so funny?” He asks.

It is as Mitch sits up that he tries to take a few deep breaths to quell his giggles. Looking at Auston’s face only starts him off on another round of laughter. 

“Fucking Willy,” Mitch snickers through his laughter. “Fucking Willy and Freddie, such fucking bastards.”

Auston isn’t sure what he’s referring to, so he waits for Mitch to continue. Thankfully he doesn’t take long.

“Like, you’re hot right? I know you’re hot, I’ve heard people talk about how sexy you are, how fucking good you are in bed. I’ve been around it for years and it just never …clicked? I don’t know how to say it. Like, it’s truth. Auston Matthews is good at hockey, hot as fuck, Toronto’s golden boy.”

“Good at hockey?” Auston snorts with laughter and shoves Mitch playfully. “GOOD AT HOCKEY?”

“I’m simplifying,” Mitch laughs and rolls his eyes. “Just shit that’s known, right?” He waits for Auston’s nod of agreement, although it’s reluctant on Auston’s part. “But like, knowing it and KNOWING it? Fucking blows my mind? Since those fucking assholes were like ‘you’re not fucking? Why?” all I can think about is WHY THE FUCK AREN’T WE FUCKING?’ and I don’t know if I hate them for waiting for four fucking years to get us clued in, or if I hate them for cluing me in at all? And now, having you just talking filthy shit in my ear, in public? God, I want to fuck you so fucking much right now and it doesn’t feel new, it just feels right.”

Auston takes a moment to look around them quickly. They’re hidden well enough by plants and booths around them and he sees their waitress talking to a couple on the far side of the restaurant. Before he can second guess himself, he pulls Mitch in for a hungry kiss. It’s fast and hard, but they’re both breathless by the time he pulls away. “Definitely hate them for waiting this fucking long,” Auston says with his voice thick and hand gripped tight in the front of Mitch’s hoodie.

“What the fuck are we waiting for?” Mitch is up and pulls out a few twenties from his wallet. He tosses enough cash onto the table to cover their bill and then some and pulls Auston through the restaurant towards the exit.

“Everything okay boys?” Anita, their waitress, calls with a smile.

“Great Anita,” Mitch calls back. Sorry to leave suddenly but moneys on the table. We’ve gotta go.”

He gets a wave and a smile in return and they practically run to the car. Auston is driving towards their condos when Mitch’s phone rings. “Fucker, what do you want?” Mitch answers and puts the phone on speaker.

“What are you guys doing? I’ve got plans with Freddie tonight but thought maybe I’d stop by…”

“FREDDIE?” Mitch squeaks, cutting Willy off mid sentence.

“The fuck?”

Silence falls over the three of them for a moment, Auston and Mitch looking at each other until Auston has to look back at the road and Mitch stares at his phone in surprise.

“What do you mean the fuck? Why are you surprised?” Willy sounds amused. “Jesus, you were both there the day we got together! Fuck, Marns, we fucked at your place! Like, we literally stole your keys and went and had sex at your apartment. Really fucking good sex, like he split me open and railed my ass…”

“No, yeah. I got that. I remember that, please stop. Just …you’re still fucking?” Mitch asks.

“Fuck yeah we are,” Willy shouts. “God, have you seen his cock?”

“Uhhh yeah. I’ve seen yours too…”

They hear Willy snort in laughter. “Fair enough. You two have been bleeding sexual tension for four fucking years and didn’t do anything about it so of course you’d think that was it for Freddie and I. No, after the first time we just kind of kept doing it and haven’t stopped. It’s actually our one-month anniversary tonight and I’m kind of …yeah, need to work off some nervousness before we get together for our date tonight. So…”

“Busy,” Auston says firmly. He meets Mitch’s eye and winks at the other man. They’ve pulled into their parking garage and he parks in his spot.

“Busy? Doing what?”

“Mitch,” Auston answers as he climbs out of his car. 

“Actually,” Mitch intercepts. “He’s going to fuck my face and then I’ll be doing him. A few times. So yeah, we’re busy doing each other.”

Willy whines, the sound echoing in the parking garage as they make their way to the elevators. “You guys probably fuck fifty times daily. Give it a rest this afternoon and entertain me.”

“Dude,” Mitch’s voice cracks. “We fucking told you…”

Willy’s whining sounds stop and there is silence for just a few seconds before he’s cackling with laughter. “Oh fuck, have you two still NOT FUCKED?” Auston has grabbed Mitch’s phone and speaks loudly into the speaker. “It’s been a month since… What are you waiting for?”

“Oh, we’re just getting in the elevator. Service sucks... bye…” Auston doesn’t look at all apologetic for hanging up on Willy.

“Your best friend is an asshole,” Mitch says snidely. 

“Freddie’s my best friend. YOUR best friend is an asshole,” Auston teases back.

“Stromer’s my best friend. And Davo. Your best friend’s boyfriend is an asshole.”

Auston tilts his head to the side and nods in agreement. “Fair. I’ll take that.” They’re halfway up to Auston’s apartment when he turns back to Mitch. “What? I’m not your best friend?”

Mitch snorts as he rolls his eyes. “You said I wasn’t your best friend first, asshole. If I’m not your best friend, you’re not mine.” He goes willingly when Auston pulls him close, into his arms. 

“You’re so much more than just my best friend, Mitchy,” Auston whispers. They arrive at their floor and Auston pulls Mitch out and down the hall to his door. Before he opens it, he pushes Mitch against the wall and nudges their noses together. “You get that right? Like, I fucking love you dude.”

“Thanks. DUDE.” Mitch snickers as he pulls Auston’s mouth close so that he can kiss him.

“You know what I mean.”

Mitch does. Which is why he lets Auston pull him into the condo and shove him back up against the door as he takes his mouth into a hungry, filthy kiss. He follows Auston down the hall to his bedroom, shedding their clothes along the way until they reach Auston’s bed, both naked and hard. Mitch cups Auston’s face with his hands, fingering at the hair behind his ears playfully.

“Ground rules,” Mitch says to Auston’s surprise.

“Rules?”

Mitch’s response is a sharp slap to Auston’s ass which causes him to yelp in surprise. Mitch watches as Auston’s pupils dilate even further, the pink hue that starts to trail down his throat to his chest. He waits for Auston to nod in understanding before he continues.

“Fuck my face. Like, don’t go easy, don’t stop and don’t worry about hurting me. If I need you to stop, I’ll pinch your thigh like this.” Mitch moves his hand from where it was on Auston’s jaw to his thigh where he gives him an unmistakable pinch. Auston’s cock twitches at the painful jolt and Mitch smirks. 

“Okay,” Auston says softly. His voice is low and Mitch knows he is trying to hold on. “What else?”

For this, Mitch leans in and speaks directly into Auston’s ear. “Fucking tell me how good I feel, how good I’m sucking your cock. Tell me how much you love my mouth, how hot I look on my knees for you. Because I am, babe. I’m on my knees for you. Worshiping your cock, worshiping you. Want to make you come, because you deserve it.”

“Marns, Jesus fuck. Your mouth…”

“All for you babe, my mouth is for you. Use it. Use me.”

They share one last look before Auston presses a heavy hand on Mitch’s shoulder and forces him down to his knees. Mitch looks up at Auston, wide eyes and swollen lips in a pouty smile.

“Make me take it Aus,” Mitch moans. “Feed it to me.”

Auston grips his rock-hard cock in one hand while he grips the back of Mitch’s head. “Like this?”

“Like you mean it,” Mitch argues. “Like you’ll fucking die if you don’t shove your cock down my throat.”

“I might,” Auston groans as he tightens his grip in Mitch’s hair. The sharp jolt of pain causes for Mitch’s mouth to open in a surprised moan which Auston uses the opportunity to shove his cock down Mitch’s throat. He feels the smaller man choke and while his first instinct is to pull back and stop, he watches Mitch’s eyes flutter shut in pleasure and his whole body relax into position. 

Auston takes a moment to let Mitch get used to his cock in his throat, tries to steady his breathing so that he doesn’t come too soon and sighs. He looks down to see the man before him, on his knees, body already covered in a thin layer of sweat, mouth open wide, eyes shut tight and cock hard against his thigh, precome blurting out at the tip. It is the hottest fucking thing Auston has ever seen in his life. He knows that he needs to tell Mitch this.

“You are so fucking hot like this,” Auston moans. He pulls back just a little and thrusts back in. His cock hits the back of Mitch’s throat and he continues as he feels Mitch swallow around him, moaning in arousal. “Your mouth is so hot Mitchy, you take me so well. You’re doing so good babe.”

As Auston speeds up, he watches Mitch’s eyes open and their gazes meet. Auston sees arousal and a desperate heat in the blue depths.

“You like this? You want more?”

Mitch can only gurgle around Auston’s cock, taking him in as deep as he could. His hands move to Auston’s hips and one slides down his thick thighs to finger at Auston’s balls.

“Yeah, like that. Wanna come… your mouth is making me so fucking hot Mitch. Can I come on you? Please babe, let me come on your face.”

Mitch pulls off of Auston and gasps to catch his breath. He looks up, tears in his eyes and spit slick lips. “Do it Matts, come on me.” His hands move down to his own cock, holding it in his hand gently, stroking the heated, swollen skin reverently. 

“Open your eyes,” Auston demands with a shaky voice. Mitch’s throat is raw and his voice is fucked. This image, of Mitch hard and desperate and wanton in front of him is every fantasy that Auston had never realized he’d had. “Watch me, watch what you do to me.” He uses his precome and Mitch’s saliva to stroke his cock and feels the familiar pooling in his gut. His orgasm is close and he only manages half a dozen tight, twisting strokes before the first rope of come shoots out and lands on Mitch’s lips. Once Auston has decorated Mitch’s cheek, forehead, nose and even Mitch’s tongue that had darted out to catch the very last of his juice, he keels over at his waist and reaches down to run his fingers all over Mitch’s face.

“On the bed,” Mitch carefully unfolds himself from the floor and stands up. He presses a gentle kiss on Auston’s lips and runs his fingers through his sweaty hair. “Do you want me to wash my face or do you want me to fuck you with your come all over me?”

Auston genuinely doesn’t know what the right answer to Mitch’s question is. He’d mark Mitch up daily and have him show everyone how good he looks covered in Auston’s come, but at the same time, he knows how itchy and gross it’s going to be and he wants Mitch to be comfortable. Finally, he leans in and bites at Mitch’s lower lip. 

“You are so fucking hot with my come all over you,” Auston starts, “but maybe wash it off.” He grins when Mitch sighs in relief.

“Oh fuck, thank you. It’s already itchy and driving me crazy.”

“Why the fuck did you ask then?”

Mitch shrugs and heads towards the bathroom. “Dude, I’d still enjoy fucking you with it on my face. Might even be hot, a reminder that you’d come all over it. Get on the bed, get ready.” It is only a matter of minutes before Mitch returns. He halts immediately as he enters Auston’s bedroom to see the other man on the centre of the bed, fingers in his ass stretching himself. Their eyes meet across the room and Mitch slowly walks across the room and crawls onto the bed. He pulls Auston’s fingers from his asshole and positions him higher on his knees, ass positioned up in the air.

Without warning, Mitch spreads Auston’s ass cheeks wide, exposing his hole before he leans in and licks around the puckered skin. He holds Auston’s hips as he trembles under Mitch’s ministrations.

“Fuck…” Auston keens as he bites the pillow beneath his head. 

Mitch works his way up from one finger to two and finally three, along side his tongue which he is thrusting as deep inside of Auston as he can reach at the angle they’re at. 

“You want my cock now?” Mitch finally pulls away, heaving for breath and watching as Auston falls apart in front of him. When Auston doesn’t respond immediately, Mitch slaps his ass forcefully. “Do. You. Want. My. Cock. Now?”

“Yes.” Auston’s voice is wrecked, his body trembling.

“Yes, what?” Mitch barks as he spanks Auston again.

There is a pause before Auston answers him.

“Yes, Daddy?”

“Jesus fuck!” Mitch yelps. “The fuck? What are you doing?” He squeaks loudly, horrified. He watches as Auston tries to gather his strength to look over his shoulder

“What?”

“What what? The fuck are you calling me daddy for?”

Auston looks confused. “I said yes, you said yes what? How else was I supposed to answer that?”

“PLEASE! You say please. I ask if you want my cock, you say yes PLEASE! Not yes Daddy.” Mitch watches in shock as Auston gives a shrug and barks out a laugh.

“Well, you are older than me. And I don’t know what kinky shit you like.”

“First, fuck you. I’m like MONTHS older than you, not years and second, you fucking liar, you know all of the kinky shit I like, because I tell you. Have I ever said to you ‘huh, I really want a dude to call me Daddy while I’m fucking them? That’s something I don’t have enough of in my life?”

“So, you’re not going to give me your cock now? Because…” Auston whines as he shakes his ass against Mitch’s hips. He’s taken by surprise when Mitch lines his cock at Auston’s entrance and enters him in one, steady press of force.

Auston’s groan of arousal echoes in the otherwise silent room while Mitch grips Auston’s hips so hard that he knows that there is going to be bruises left as a reminder.

“Fucking calling me Daddy while I’ve just finished eating your ass,” Mitch growls as he starts a punishing pace, pulling almost the way out of Auston’s body before pushing back in and starting the process again. “What the fuck?”

“Please… please… right there...” Auston moans as he works himself back on Mitch’s body. “Fuck… you feel so good inside me …so hard, so big.”

“Ass is so tight,” Mitch grunts. “Yeah, so fucking tight for me. Gonna hit your sweet spot, babe. Gonna make you come again, gonna come all over yourself.”

Auston has fisted one hand in the sheets under his pillow, the other has slid beneath him to stroke his erection that has returned. “Harder… please, harder.”

“Daddy … what IS that…” Mitch leans over and bites at Auston’s shoulder lightly. “You feel so good Auston, so tight and hot for me.”

“Gonna come Mitchy, so close.”

At Auston’s warning, Mitch pulls back and slows down. He is slowly rolling his hips into Auston’s body until he comes to a stop. Auston whimpers as Mitch pulls out.

“No please…” Auston whines. Mitch is mesmerized at how Auston’s body reacts to his withdrawal. Auston’s hole is gaping open just enough to tease Mitch into leaning down to lick at the puffy swollen skin. 

“Shhhhh,” Mitch assures him softly. “Turn over. Wanna finish this face to face”

It takes a bit of maneuvering, but Auston flips over and is breathless on his back, face flushed and eyes blown with lust. His cock is hard, leaking and looking deliciously painful. Mitch feels his tongue swell just looking at it, his mouth watering at the memory of how it felt down his throat. Once Auston’s legs are bent at the knees and spread, Mitch slides in between them and adjusts Auston’s body how he wants him.

It is no time at all before he’s sliding back into Auston’s body, this time though, he’s able to see the way Auston’s eyes roll back into his head, the arch of his back and the way his jaw drops in a silent sigh of relief.

“You are beautiful,” Mitch says before he can stop himself. He leans in and presses his mouth against Auston’s, swallowing down his whimpering arousal. He starts a slow, pace that eventually begins to speed up, Mitch is snapping his hips in short punches, hitting Auston’s prostate with each thrust forward into him. “So fucking beautiful for me Aus. You look so good getting fucked like this, taking everything, I give you.”

“Feel so good,” Auston responds breathlessly. His eyes flutter open and they’re looking at each other, sweat dripping down Mitch’s forehead to his nose and onto the pillow below. Auston hikes his legs higher, wrapping them around Mitch’s hips to change the angle, which causes for Mitch to slide in even deeper. “Come in me, Mitch. Please come in me.”

Mitch smirks, he curls his lip and bites at Auston’s lip playfully. “Since you said the magic word,” he teases. “Which isn’t daddy. S’never been daddy. Never gonna be daddy.”

“PLEASE,” Auston whines loudly through the laughter that bubbles up from his chest. “You’re such a fucking menace Mitchy. Just fucking fuck me. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE.”

“Say it again,” Mitch is laughing but he grunts into Auston’s throat. He looks down and sees Auston’s mouth about to form a word. He can tell by the smirk on the other man’s face what it’s going to be and Mitch grinds his hips in a filthy figure eight, pinning Auston to the bed with his cock. 

“D..”

“Don’t you fucking say it,” Mitch warns. “say Please. Beg for me. Just keep begging for me. Beg me and maybe I’ll come in your ass.”

With each strangled ‘please’ that Auston shouts into the room, Mitch slams into his body, gripping Auston’s hips roughly. It is raw, hungry and with each thrust, Mitch feels himself getting closer to his orgasm. Auston comes without warning, the look of surprise is clear on his face and his orgasm triggers Mitch’s. Their mouths come together and they work together to ride out their climaxes until they’re both collapsed on the bed, panting for breath.

Neither could have expected just how clingy the other is after sex. They’re both clingy by nature, especially with each other, but this is on a completely different level and Mitch doesn’t even try to hide the pure happiness in his face as he smiles into Auston’s throat. They have barely separated enough for Mitch to slide out of Auston’s body, immediately coming back together to tangle their legs, and wrap themselves into each others arm. He arches into Auston’s touch where he’s methodically stroking the skin on Mitch’s back in random patterns.

“So, your Daddy issues?” Auston tries to say the words without laughing but he’s unsuccessful. Before he can fight back, Mitch has rolled them over so that he’s pinned underneath the smaller man.

“What the actual fuck is wrong with you?” Mitch is laughing too hard to be taken seriously. His cheeks are pink and he refuses to show weakness or embarrassment. “Why would you think that was what I wanted?”

“Maybe I want to call you Daddy?” Auston is grinning, his eyes dancing with mischief. “Maybe I want you to be my Daddy?”

For a moment Mitch looks horrified, like he’s not sure if Auston is kidding and doesn’t know how to react. He looks between them and just as he’s about to say something, he sees a flash of amusement in Auston’s eyes and he relaxes.

“You’re such a fucking asshole,” Mitch groans and buries his face in Auston’s throat. He bites the skin there roughly to make his point and laughs at the resulting squeal that results. “God, what is wrong with you? Like, seriously? Are you trying to kill me today?”

“You’re so easy to rile up, Mouse,” Auston giggles. He rolls them so that they’re curled up together on their sides, Mitch’s face tucked under Auston’s chin against his chest. “God no, I mean I would if you wanted it but …not my thing.”

“Good,” Mitch breathes a sigh of relief. They lay there in silence, breathing matched and enjoying their post orgasm bliss in each other’s arms. Thoughts are running through Mitch’s brain and he finds them drifting. “Huh. I wonder if Willy calls Fred Daddy in bed.”

Auston’s fingers stop where they’re tracing Mitch’s arm for a fraction of a second before they start up again. “Yeah, probably.”

“Hmm.”

“Would you call…”

“Nope. Nope nope nope,” Mitch cuts him off.

“I was going to ask if you’d call for dinner.”

“You weren’t,” Mitch argues as he leans in and covers Auston’s mouth with his own. They break off with knowing smirks.

“I wasn’t.” Auston finally says.

Mitch’s phone starts to ring on the night stand and he reaches over to grab it, grinning as he sees that it is a facetime call from Willy. He answers and isn’t surprised when he sees Willy and Freddie on his screen, smiling at him with pink cheeks, widened pupils and kiss swollen lips. He adjusts himself so that they can see both him and Auston in the frame and it’s obvious where they are and what they’ve finished doing.

“So? Everything you’d always dreamed it would be?” Willy asks with a smirk.

Mitch answers by leaning in and giving them a show by kissing Austin filthily, tongues moving between their mouths as they moan and whine with the smacking of their lips together.

“That is definitely as hot as I’d thought it would be,” Freddie admits freely, clearly impressed.

“Why are you calling?” Auston asks breathlessly as their kiss breaks. He sneaks a few more kisses before he focuses his attention on the two men on Mitch’s screen.

“Willy said that you two were only just now getting your shit together. I wanted to call his bluff so we called.”

“Told you.”

“I guess you did.”

Mitch and Auston exchange a knowing smile at the flirty banter between the couple. When they finally stop, Mitch can’t help but ask a question. “So, Willy? Does Freddie make you call him Daddy when you’re fucking?”

Auston barks a loud burst of laughter while Freddie looks genuinely embarrassed by the question. It’s Willy’s sexy smirk that Mitch is focused on.

“Freddie doesn’t MAKE me call him anything when he fucks me,” he admits louder than he probably should considering they look like they’re in public. “But seeing you’re so nosy, Mitchell, Daddy is probably the tamest thing I call him when he has his cock in my ass and …”

“And that is not any of your business Marns,” Freddie yelps. He covers Willy’s mouth with his hand and whispers something in the younger man’s ear before Willy stops fighting him. They watch as Willy’s eyes widen and his lips curl into a sultry smile.

“Thanks, Mitchy,” Willy calls as Freddie moves to end the call. “You’ve just made my night. You’re the best friend ever.”

The phone is back on his nightstand and Mitch is back in Auston’s arms. He’s wondering what they’re going to do for dinner, and honestly when they can fuck again.

“We’ll order Uber eats,” Auston answers against Mitch’s shoulder. “And as soon as one of us can get it back up again.” They both look under the blankets that Auston had pulled over them and honestly, it doesn’t look like it will take much to get them back ready for another round. 

Mitch looks up at Auston and kisses him hungrily, yep he didn’t think it would take more than that for his cock to be on board for more with Auston. He slides one leg in between Auston’s and pulls away from the kiss, already breathless.

“Still not my best friend,” Mitch says against Auston’s ear hotly. “That position is filled.”

Auston raises an eyebrow as he trails his hands down Mitch’s side to grip his hips as they gently rock their groins together. 

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, and if he’s up for it, I have a few other positions he can fill,” Mitch whines. He shakes his ass and grips one of Auston’s wrists and moves it to his ass to run his fingers over his hole. “Please?” He begs softly. 

“Yes, Daddy.” Auston teases, but before Mitch can argue, Auston slides a dry finger into his hole gently so that he doesn’t hurt him but enough to distract him while he kisses the growl of impatience out of his mouth.

“I hate you,” Mitch grumbles when they part and he allows himself to be rolled onto his stomach by Auston.

“I love you,” Auston responds, nipping lightly at Mitch’s ear as he tangles their fingers together when he grips Mitch’s hands over his head. He offers a few thrusts of his groin against Mitch’s ass as a tease of what’s to come.

“I love you,” Mitch echoes into Auston’s jaw as their mouths meet together in a hungry kiss. It’s the last thing he’s able to articulate before he feels Auston spreading his ass and opening him up mind-blowingly slow and gentle. He can’t think about how long it’s taken them to get here, only about how they’re finally here and have so much to experience together.

FINISs


End file.
